


Right here, right now

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean!postmort, Drabble, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sam!postmort, Sibling Incest, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…поле есть мир; доброе семя, это сыны Царствия, а плевелы — сыны лукавого, враг, посеявший их, есть диавол; жатва есть кончина века, а жнецы суть Ангелы. (Матф.13:39)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here, right now

Они стали Жнецами еще при жизни. Их ловко дернули за ниточки, и руки обоих заалели, побагровели, порозовели от крови и лимфы.

Сэм рассуждал верно — невинны лишь неразумные дети. Разум и есть вход — широко распахнутая дверь для демона. Имеющий разум да засомневается хоть раз в добре, справедливости и божьей милости.

Дин не рассуждал. Он убивал, чувствуя нутром, что людей-постдемонов так же, как изношенный сломанный механизм, чинить бесполезно — надо только выбросить. Втолкнуть в плавильню смерти, чтобы изувеченные шестеренки расплавились, превратились в единое, вязкотекущее, неразумное, влились в новую форму, новый механизм.

 

— Опять черный, надо же, — Дин хмыкнул и снял пиджак. Затолкав его в мусорный бак, он развязал галстук и украсил ним торчащую из-под крышки пластиковую бутылку.

Закатав рукава белоснежной рубашки, он достал платок из кармана брюк и, наклонившись, смахнул пыль с лакированной кожи туфлей.

Сэм свой галстук лишь немного расслабил и вслушался в воздух.

— Дин, нам пора.

Через мгновение они стояли на автостраде. Громадный автобус, казалось, еще дышал — лежал на боку, и его бело-голубой бок дрожал и всхлипывал. Невзрачный пикап, скорчившись в кювете, истекал бензином и кровью своих пассажиров.

Дин, пачкая рубашку, втиснулся в изломанный прямоугольник разбитого окна и вынул оттуда душу водителя. Парень вцепился в него и всхлипывал, девушка, оставшаяся в машине, кричала, задыхаясь:

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь!

Парень оглянулся, увидел себя, раздавленного между рулем и сиденьем, и начал вырываться, но Дин стоял неподвижно, крепко удерживая его за плечи, вливая покорность и принятие в мятущуюся душу.

Парень всхлипнул в последний раз и обмяк облаком на руках, Дин так и понес его к свету — свернувшимся беззащитным сгустком, обессиленным и выплакавшим остаток жизни.

Сэм так и остался ненормальным аккуратистом — он доставал души из автобуса легкими пассами, не пачкаясь, и усаживал на дрожащий бело-голубой бок. Души покорно садились в ряд, свешивали ноги между колес и ждали. Тех, кто сопротивлялся, Сэм сразу легко толкал в спину, и они взмывали спиралью в небо или падали и просачивались в землю. Тех, кто пугался, он успокаивал прикосновением к вихрям их душ и говорил:

— Вы не заблудитесь, — и внимательно смотрел в глаза. Души видели навеянные образы — кто-то своих родственников, кто-то верного пса, кто-то водный поток, — и уносились, обрадованные.

Дин достал девушку, и та вдруг совершенно спокойно спросила:

— Неужели мне пора?

Сэм перебросил сквозь пространство толстый черный блокнот, и Дин, открыв нужную страницу, сверился:

— Да, пора.

— Значит, все давно просчитано и записано, и мы лишь игрушки в чьих-то руках? — она вдруг разозлилась.

Дин раскрыл блокнот шире и развернул к лицу девушки:

— Вы сами пишете дату своей смерти.

Она заплакала, увидев свой почерк:

— Значит, прямо здесь и сейчас?

Сэм появился рядом и кивнул:

— Да.

Она сама ушла в свет, избегая касаться Жнецов, подтвердив написанное в черном блокноте.

Сэм хмыкнул:

— Она могла бы выжить.

— Она не захотела бороться. Неужели мы были так легковерны, когда умирали? — Дин задавал этот вопрос в миллионный раз, и всякий раз Сэм хохотал и снимал с него очередную испачканную рубашку:

— Ты давно хотел умереть, но торговался перед смертью отчаянно — подтверждаю.

Дин выторговал вечное «вместе» и вечное «семейное дело» — отправлять души в колесо перерождений. Сэм составил контракт. Смерть подписал его. Торгуясь, они умирали долго и болезненно, но оно того стоило.

Всадник посмеивался, подписывая:

\- Дин, ты не устал?

Он, распятый вниз головой, хрипел:

\- Нет.

Сэм горел беспрестанно, записывая пункты — пергамент обуглился по краям, чернила в словах смешались с пеплом его плоти. Он спешил, пока с Дина не сняли всю кожу полностью.

Белые рубашки еще год пропитывались сукровицей. Сэм лечил его странным горьким маслом — втирал даже в волосы. Когда Дин после первых жатв хотел его, ожесточенный и растерянный, Сэм плевался от горечи, едва стоило их губам соприкоснуться.

Сейчас Дин был на вкус как солнце — цитрусовый, хмельной, немного терпкий в горле и на корне языка. Сэм знал, что покинувшая брата горечь осела в нем. Но Дин не жаловался, как не жалуются на крепкий кофе, который бодрит и обжигает рот.

 

Отправив последнего взрослого, Сэм подошел к малышу, сидевшему прямо на колесе, и протянул ему руку:

— Пойдем, я отведу тебя к маме. Тебе нужно родиться заново.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Тебе — да. Спеши, она очень ждет.

Яркий осколочек света спокойно повис на плечах Сэма, и тот театрально ввинтился в перьевые облака. Дин мысленно подначил — брат так и остался мелким выпендрежником.

Сэм его услышал и ответил латынью что-то матерное. Кажется, про нижние конечности и виды переломов.

 

Они зависли на крыше клиники, слушали, как души занимают новорожденные тела, и пили виски прямо из бутылки. Дин еще не оброс новой одеждой, и Сэм набросил на его плечи свой черный пиджак.

Вечное солнце садилось за горизонт, Дин напитывался его силой, готовясь к утомительной ночи, полной самоубийств, инфарктов и катастроф. Сэм так не умел — он потом брал силу у Дина, по-вампирски высасывал из ямочки под горлом, паховых складок, подмышек, члена, из пьяного от виски рта.

Мгновение назад двадцатипятилетний мужчина спрыгнул с крыши и теперь корчился на асфальте, но Жнецы не спешили — у них были еще две секунды, которые они растянули в целый час.

Дин, потерявший где-то брюки, в одной туфле как Синдерелла, лежал на Сэме и, лениво наматывая на руку галстук, трепался:

— Сэмми, отсасываешь ты божественно. Я тебе говорил это? Тысячу раз, наверное. За минеты тебя надо перевести из Жнецов в…

Дин запнулся, вспоминая подходящий сонм богов, но не вспомнил. Сэм приподнял ладонью живот Дина и поправил придавленный член:

— Ты намекаешь?

— Ага.

— Что, прямо здесь и сейчас?

— Именно, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, у нас осталась всего одна секунда.

Секунда, час, вечность, новые смерти, новый черный пиджак, вечное солнце, вечный Сэм — Дину иногда казалось, они что-то забыли важное. Но не мог вспомнить, а Смерть по-прежнему смеялся над ними при встрече.


End file.
